Half Prince: PK
by Asakust
Summary: The most powerful and dangerous player in Second Life is given a quest for the ultimate skill. Can anyone help her control her lust for blood and power. Rated T for now. But I might up it to M if I get too detailed with the violence later.
1. Prologue

**Author's Notes:** I do not own ½ Prince. I have created and inserted my own characters into the story. Expect some hilarity, drama and maybe a touch of romance. Might be slightly Shoujo-Ai (lesbian pairing) but I haven't decided yet. If you don't like it don't read it.

I'm not so clear on everyone's (the canon characters) names, so I will stick to the ones I like from the translation I was able to read. I'm not that good with Chinese (names, language, history etc etc...) so to any English able ½ Prince fans from China please pardon my ignorance. I'm not even sure if the name I gave for my heroine is good enough to pass as a real Chinese name, but I think it sounds good enough without hindering my target audience the English readers.

_**½**_ _**Prince: PK**_

_**Prologue: Birth of the Black Elf Witch.**_

**::Online::**

GM Ran sat on the chair in a dark and clearly virtual digital room. She smiled happily to herself as she was the one of the first GMs Chosen to welcome New Players. Though saying that they were few would be the understatement of the century, as they were expecting to welcome over three thousand players just for the first hours. To remedy the situation they had to recruit about a quarter of the company's employees to help out with the player's character creation for the next few days.

There was a total of two thousand temporary GMs and Official GMs to accommodate the high number of players. Though it would be a long night, she too was excited… as GMs and Hidden GMs they were given the privilege of creating their character a day before the servers were opened to the public.

She looked over to the countdown timer before her, just a minute before her first player came online. She took a deep breath and readied herself to welcome her first player.

As the timer reached zero it become an update of how much login traffic their servers received. She wasn't surprised that it jumped from zero to hundreds in seconds. It also showed her numbers of player tickets, aka the account numbers, and to which GM it became assigned to. A beep alerted her that a player had been selected for her to handle, though unimportant she looked at the player's account number.

"00000008…" she absently muttered, quite surprised that she'd see one of the very first account holders. This player must have been really watched out for their newsletters.

The room darkened in preparation for the player's arrival. There was a small sound, but nothing else to alert her of anyone's presence. She pressed a button on her console that turned on the lighting once again. She was surprised to find a young woman looking at her with her arms cross. The young woman looked rather slim and a bit pale but it was easy to see that she was quite pretty even while she was dressed in plain white pajamas.

"Ahem…" she cleared her nervousness and gave the player the most thrilled greeting she could muster right then. "Hi! And Welcome to Second Life!"

All the player did was nod lightly once in acknowledgment, which puzzled and irritated her a little bit, but she had to remain professional. Whatever feelings she might experience because of a player must be disregarded while performing GM duties. And she's expected to handle at most a hundred players before her first shift was over, so she dared not to waste any time.

"I will be scanning you… Please wait moment." Again the player just nodded much to her dismay.

"Please note that from now on you will be immediately redirected to the game whenever you put on your client. Also let me remind you that you may only create one character. Once created, your name, race and appearance cannot be changed." She added. But yet again the player just nodded in response. With a bit of annoyance and disappointment she continued her job, "Scanning is complete. Please begin creating your character."

A multitude of characters sprang up from the digital oblivion, each in random genders and introductory appearance. A Human, Elf, Night Creature, Beast, midgets, demons, holymans, and so on and so on of races and respective sub-races. Each one was unique in their own special way.

"Please select your ra-"

"Human." The young lady said monotonously without waiting for the GM to finish her sentence.

Ran was a bit surprised when the player gave her choice verbally, because honestly she was expecting her to point at her choice at this point.

"Okay!" Ran tried not to sound happy that the player finally talked, especially since she cut her off so rudely. She entered a command that selected her choice which made all the characters vanish and a copy of the young lady to appear in front of them.

"…" She watched as the young lady stared at her virtual replica.

"Change for the eyes." ordered the player.

"What would you like to change?"

"I would like the white part to be black and the Iris to be red."

"Okay." Ran applied the changes all the while keeping her growing irritation spawned by the young lady's bossiness bottled up.

The player then took a longer look at her character's body.

"Increase the length of my hair by about two feet."

"Okay." Ran applied the changes to her character's already long hair.

"Are there tattoos or paint marks in this game?" asked the young lady.

Ran was quick to recall relevant information thanks to all those days they were forced to learn and memorize as much of Second Life's features as they could and answered. "There are tattoos that you can get here, but they are also available in game, but they cannot be removed. Paint marks or War paints are temporary buff items that can be bought or procured with the right materials."

"I see. Never mind then. And I've changed my mind, turn my character to an Elf."

"Would it hurt you to say please?!" was what Ran wished she could say. But thankfully she managed to keep enough of her composure and professionalism to just say "No problem." before she entered the commands that initiated the alteration of the player's character.

The player's character was bathed in light and reemerged as an Elf.

"… Turn the skin color to the color of my hair."

Ran looked at the young lady with a bewildered look as she processed in her mind the result of her request. She was asked to turn the color of the character's skin to black, and it wasn't the African skin color black, it was Black "Black". "Are you sure?" she asked before she could even think of stopping herself.

But the Player nodded and as much as it irked her she obeyed, it was her job after all. The character was once again bathed in light only this time a black light. When the change was done, what was left was a standing shadow with red eyes. To her opinion it wasn't very good… and from the disappointed look of the player she guessed that they shared the same view.

"What else do you think I should change to make her look better?" the player surprised her.

"Eh?" Ran uttered without really thinking.

"I said 'What else do you think I should change to make her look better?'." She repeated.

"You want my opinion?" Although she expected the answer, she was still rather surprised when the player nodded her head.

"Well…" She paused as she turned to the character. "Taking into account the changes you have set, I think she might look better if we lighten the hair color into something brighter, like white, silver or gold."

"Show me how it looks with gold."

"Sure." She entered a few commands which caused the character's hair to flash and slowly toned into gold.

"Hmm…" the young lady thought about it a little before asking "Show me silver."

"Okay." Once again, Ran inputted a few commands and the character's hair flashed again this time into silver.

The player smiled and said, "That will do. What else?"

"Well we could give a lighter tone of silver as the default lip color."

The player nodded and Ran automatically made the changes. Ran made a few more suggestions after that; a slight change in the blackness in the eyes so that it was a bit easier recognize which part was her eyes, an alteration of her hairstyle from a plain falling hair to a long pony tail with stylish side locks, increase in body mass because the character looked a little too thin and weak if they copied her physique and finally a choice of beginner's white robes, shoes, gloves and black belts for clothes that went well with the character's unique appearance.

"Now then, what would you like to name your character?"

"Um…?" The player hesitated, which perplexed Ran. After all that bossing around and rudeness earlier isn't it a little too late for her to go shy on her like this?

"Yes?"

"Can a player have a symbol for a name?"

"I'm not sure. Please wait I shall contact my superiors…"

**::Offline::**

Ran stood from her seat and walked towards one of her bosses where sitting in front of a few computer screens monitoring the system data for any abnormalities. "Sir, may I have a minute?"

"Sure Ran, what's the problem?"

"A player asked if it's possible for her to have a symbol for a name."

"There are some allowed, but only a few. Type HMN09XXXX in the name and it will immediately open a window that only you will see, ask the player what symbol she wants and if she chooses one that's in the list then select it for her. If she asks what are available tell her that she's supposed to guess."

"Thank you sir!"

"Wait! Tell her beforehand that if she chooses to have a symbol for a name it will become a tattoo on a selected part of her body, her choice of course."

"Okay. I will. Thank you again sir." With that Ran returned to her seat and wore the GM console again and was returned online.

**::Online::**

"Some Symbols can be used as a name, but you will have to guess the ones that are available."

"Why?"

Ran didn't really know but couldn't help but give her own speculation as to why. "It is probably to allow everyone a fair chance of getting them… more or less. Oh and might I add that if you successfully choose an available symbol it will be tattooed on somewhere on your character's body of your choice."

"Well there's only one symbol I want anyway. Is the infinity symbol available?"

Typed in the code into the player's name data and was able to access the window showing the available symbol names. It didn't take her long to find the symbol that the young lady wanted.

"It is. Do you wish to proceed with this name?"

"Yes."

"Okay." Ran selected the symbol and it reopened the character modification. "Where would you like to have this placed?"

The player thought about it as she looked at her character. "Can you make it small and place it just bellow my left eye?"

"No Problem." Ran inputted the commands as fast as she could, the sooner she's done the sooner this rude person is out of her hair and into the game where they'll probably never meet… it is a pretty big game world after all.

"The system has just informed me that people can opt to register you as a friend if they touch your symbol, it's that or you become the leader yourself."

"It's not a problem." said the young lady.

Ran noted that it looked like she wanted to say something more but held her tongue.

"Okay! With that please select your birth place; Central, North, South, East or West Continent."

"Send me to the North."

"Alright! Now you're good to go and start your journey!"

Ran was about to type in a command when the player said, "Wait."

"Yes?" Ran looked at the young lady, who turned her back at her.

To her surprise the young lady said in the most honest of tones, "Thank you..."

"uh… um… It's not a problem." Ran on the other hand sounded rather surprised, puzzled and not quite as honest.

The young lady turned her head towards her and flashed her the briefest of smiles before she turned away once again.

Ran didn't know why, but she felt like blushing. "Well… umm… Ahem." She cleared her throat again. "Well then. Good luck on your journey."

The player nodded as she slowly disappeared when she and her character was pulled together and out of the digital room.

"…" Ran then pressed a key that alerted the system that she was ready for the next player.

She barely thought about her first player until her shift was over. It was coincidence that they were in the same continent, but that doesn't assure that they'd meet each other. But it did make her curious. Will they meet again?

**[End of Prologue]**


	2. Chapter 01

**Author's Notes:** I do not own ½ Prince. This story is written for my and brother's enjoyment. I don't really need any kiss up reviews but it would be appreciated anyway. XD If you don't like it don't read it.

_**½ Prince: PK**_

_**Chapter One: Four month's later and the Quest for the last skill.**_

**[System Notice: A warning to all Players! The Infamous **_**"Black Elf Witch of the North"**_** is inside the city! Please be advised that it's best to flee on sight.]**

Wu Li smiled after hearing the automatic system warning as she entered the city of Durandal, one of the first three cities that players of the northern continent are sent to. It was something that the GM's had set up over a month ago after that last mass player and NPC killing she committed. The "Black Elf Witch of the North", "The Traitorous Witch", "The Black Light", "The Mage of Death", "The God Slayer", "Destroyer of Wolfenhiem" and "The Hero of the Dragonkin" are only a few of the infamous titles that Players and GMs have come to regard her. It wasn't that people could speak her name; it's just that they didn't know what it was. And the few that do are sworn by the game's privacy policies not to reveal it no matter what.

Her screen name was '∞', but then again it wasn't exactly a name... it was just a symbol. But to her it was everything that she wanted to embody; power, limitless power… that was her desire. To become the most powerful player in second life was her mission.

She walked through the crowd of people hidden underneath her black cloak. People are usually suspicious of those that hide their faces, but most knew that if you ignore stay out of their way chances are they'll stay out of yours. Her first stop was the general store, where she restocked full of the best healing, recovery type items and cooking ingredients.

After that she made her way towards the city's castle. Not many players ventured in these buildings. Although Second Life promotes its high realism as its selling point, players tend to compete by leveling. After all players can't level where monsters don't show up which made the inner most corners of the city void of players, and was the perfect place for an infamous player such as herself to hide out.

But she didn't come to hide today. Although four months ago, back when she was level 20 it was almost her home. During her first days in the game, she had already begun killing other players. Doing so made her an enemy of just about anyone that was against random player killing and harassing the newly born players. To protect her levels, she had to find a good place to log in and log out off the game. And a place that was usually unexplored was perfect.

Little did she expect to find a Hidden NPC that would give her the chance to change to a hidden job class, the "War Mage". She almost regretted meeting it though... the class change quest was extremely difficult, requiring her to kill several boss monsters. Of course she couldn't on her own so she stalked other boss hunters, waited for them to almost kill it, stabbed their backs and finished the bosses herself. Then when she was finally a one, the NPC tells her that she had to do quests before the NPC would teach her skills other than the ones given to her after she changed her class. It was hell for her at the start especially since she had to dodge player parties when she was leveling and had decided to never form a party with anyone, but she discovered a way to increase her powers multiple folds over... legally of course. But we'll save that for later.

She had returned here today because the system had informed her that she can now take the next quest. She walked into the castle library and looked around to check if there was another player around, after all she didn't want anyone else learning how to access this hidden class NPC. After she was sure that as usual there wasn't anyone here she pulled a book that was actually a lever that revealed a hidden door that leads to a hidden stairwell. She walked in and pulled another lever that closes the door concealing the secret room once again.

It was a longer walk from here as the stairwell lead to a labyrinth that could lead one in circles unless you knew what to do, something that she quite literally stumbled upon almost four months ago. She walked into the labyrinth and began counting her steps, something she had done the moment she had learned of the secret to getting through. "One, Two... Twenty, Forty, Left." She turned and pushed onto a wall that swung open downwards. She stepped on it and restarted her count. "One, Two, Three, ... Ten... Fifteen, Right." Once again she turned, this time to the right, and pushed onto a wall and like the first, it opened a path for her. There were several more of these hidden paths, some unfortunately were traps that could bring a player to the brink of death if one was not careful.

At the end of the labyrinth was a large golden gate that opened as if to welcome her. On the other side of the door was like another world. From her perspective she was supposed to be underground, but the doors lead her out into a floating island that had a relatively small castle. It shocked her on the first day, after all if the game was being realistic... then how did she end up all the way up there. But then again, after thinking, rather than being really shocked she was more at awe... it was a beautiful place and to her knowledge only she has been here.

"Hello!" a cheerfully jubilant voice greeted her.

Surprised she quickly turned toward the voice and saw a tiny character no bigger than her hand flying just high enough to be at eye level. Unfortunately ∞'s response to those who surprised her was always hostile in nature. She drew out her favorite weapon, a large black bladed scythe, and assumed her fighting stance ready to charge in for a swift kill.

"Wait! Wait! Wait! I'm a GM!" said the smaller character in panic.

"Oh?..." She paused and looked at the tiny character which she now recognized as one of the fairy race. The creature did radiate a faint light aura that did resemble a GM's presence; however fairy characters do emit their own light which made her doubtful of the said fairy's truthfulness.

"Yes and I'm here for a very important…"

'_Oh Great Nán Fāng Zhū Què, grant thy humble servant thy powers in the form of spirits of the flames.'_

"Oi! Why are you casting a spell?!!"

"Fire Brand!!!" ∞ had cast upon herself a fire base enchantment that increased her physical attack, gave her fire property attack and resistance to fire at the exchange for reduced physical defense. Her character's body faintly glowed red while the blade of her weapon was coated with a heavy raging flame. "If you're a GM, then you wouldn't die from a single attack final attack from me. Would you?"

"That's besides the-EEEEEEEK" But before the GM could finish ∞ had already closed the gap between them and swung her weapon down at the tiny fairy character.

"Genocide Wave!" at her command the powerful fire was released out from her body and weapon into a blindingly powerful flaming shockwave that was intended to hit just about everything but the user. The fairy character's response was a scream. Once the skill began to dissipate the fairy's scream did too. When flame and light finally died down, it revealed the fairy character relatively untouched but knocked into the ground. Most players wouldn't have survived, while those that did would usually were at the farther reaches of her spell's attack range or were blocking most of the damage with a barrier and constantly healed themselves in the duration of one attack.

"Tsk... I guess you were a GM after all..." ∞ disappointingly made her character exit her battle stance and closed the distance between her and the fairy.

'Why do you sound disappointed?!' Thought the GM as she sat up and looked at the infamous player, "Couldn't you just have taken my word for it?"

"I think I did. I'm just a little careful."

The fairy stood up and yelled. "You call that careful?! You've killed bosses higher leveled than me!"

That statement made ∞ smile. It was nice to be reminded that even though GMs have abilities that players don't, special items and powers that can control certain aspects of the game, they were not invincible. "If you died then that either meant you were lying or you're an unimportant GM."

The tiny GM crossed her arms and gave the violent player a pout. "You're really mean! You know that?!"

But the smile on Li's character remained, if anything it grew a bit wider.

"Never mind..." The fairy sighed and resigned that she wasn't someone who could make this player change her ways. With a light hop she once again began to fly to meet the mean player's eye level. "Anyway the system had sent you a message telling you your last skill quest right?"

"Last?!!!" ∞'s smile was gone, replaced by a powerfully angry glare which when added with her malevolent character design and choice of armor and accessories made her incredibly frightening, even to a GM.

The fairy swallowed hard. "D-Didn't the system tell you?..."

But the player has no intention to listen... yet. "Don't screw with me! I'm still so far from the max level so my skill growth shouldn't be stunned yet!"

"Even if you say that... the only thing I can say is that it's the last quest we have for your class for now."

"..." Instead of replying the player leered at the GM dangerously while radiating a malicious intent.

"I mean your class type is a Mage and can learn more skills so long as you can purchase or find them." The GM could tell that this player was very irritated at the fact that this was her last skill. Thinking quickly she tried to give out reasons as to why this was her last skill. "Besides Second Life has only been online for about four months, I'm sure the development team will be releasing new updates. Like Class Progression, Dual Class or Sub Classes that are available in most other online games, right?"

∞ crossed her arms, resigned that it was a vain effort getting angry at the messenger. "But it still pisses me off."

"Please calm down for a while..." begged the tiny GM.

"Fine! I'll try!" said the player, still quite angry.

"It's all I ask." The GM let out a sigh of relief. "Anyway getting back to the topic; the quest actually is not installed to the NPC anymore."

"What?!!" ∞ almost screamed in anger.

"Please remain calm. I'm not telling you that you can't take the quest. It's just that there was a meeting and it was decided that we change the requirements of this quest skill for you."

"Just for ME?! You say?!" ∞'s irritation grew.

"Well to put it simply... it was decided that the skill was potentially so powerfully devastating in your hands that heads wanted to revise the quest to something you probably would have difficulty complet-ACK." Before she could finish she found herself captured tightly by the player's left hand.

∞ brought the fairy close to her face. "You're telling me there's a skill so powerful that the GMs decided that they'd play such a trick to prevent me from getting it?!"

"Y-y-yes... please don't kill me!" the frightened GM closed her eyes and braced for what she expected to be a painful death.

But to her surprise it didn't come. Instead she heard a faint giggle, which slowly grew into laugh that slowly grew scarier, crazier and more malevolent at each breath. She was so entranced by her maniacal laugh that she didn't even notice that the player had released her or that she was falling until her rear end hit the floor.

"How intriguing…" ∞ said who sounded quite impressed with herself. "What kind of skill is it?!"

"All they told me is that the skill is something customizable according to the player's wishes."

"Hmm... I see." the player smiled. "So? What do I need to do? "

"It's more like a dare actually... the heads have decided that they'll give you the skill if you can..." the GM paused and tried to remain calm.

"If I can… what?"

"If you can abstain from killing other player characters for a duration of two weeks."

"WHAT?!!" she yelled out loud.

"EEEEKKK!" The GM screamed and flew away to give herself and the angry player some space. She hid herself behind one of the castle's pillars. "I'm sorry I'm just the messenger! Please don't kill me!"

"Then answer me! Why would the GMs need dare me to stop killing other players?!"

"Well we've been getting some bad reviews from a lot of northern continent players' thanks to- err... your playing style. And well we've tried to find ways to compensate or help them like that system warning when you enter a city or town zone and that head hunting quest from the Adventurer's Council."

"That doesn't explain anything!" ∞'s player was being unreasonable.

"It explains a lot!!!" was what the tiny GM wanted to really say, but kept it to herself because she didn't want to get killed. A player getting pummeled to death hurts, a GM getting pummeled to death is torture. "In other words there isn't much we could do without violating our own game laws and the system to make you stop killing other players. So instead we were hoping that this dare would either help you gain some self control or temporarily occupy you long enough for other players recover."

"You think I'll fall for that?!"

"She only speaks the truth." said another voice from behind.

Surprised once again, ∞ turned, and instinctively drew her weapon and entered her battle stance. But she then recognized the person that stood before her. A tall man in robes that depicted a lightning storm and in his hand was an open fan that glittered like the flashing of lighting. He held himself proudly and merely smiled at ∞'s fearsome figure. "GM Lei Shen" she muttered with a pleased smile. She had first met the GM while he was hosting an event for lower leveled characters. It was the first time she had seen a GM and was curious about their power. She attacked him without warning in the city while he was doing his job. The battle took longer than the time it took her to kill a boss monster, but she won. The incident was witnessed by so many players that it earned her the title of "The God Slayer" and broke any hope that anyone could actually defeat her.

"My warmest greetings to you, Oh Powerful and Malevolent Black Elf." said Lei Shen with a sincere yet almost insulting bow.

"Are you here for your revenge, Lei Shen?"

"My, my, my... such a violent woman you are." The GM said in his role play tone. "But no... my pride has yet to recover from our first battle and I'm afraid that fighting me in my state would only prove a disappointment to you who seek to slay the strong. I was sent here as a representative of the gods in case you chose not to believe our messenger."

"Hmmm..." convinced, though slightly annoyed by the GM's flowery speech, ∞ withdrew her weapon.

"Now then... We have been monitoring your conversation with GM Ran here. And as much as I would like to lecture you of your attitude and personality, I know it is a waste of time and a very dangerous and painful endeavor to take." Lei Shen stated calmly.

The fairy, GM Ran, who was still hidden behind one of the castle's pillars, was at awe at how Lei Shen composedly insulted yet at the same time flattered the violent player. ∞ actually seemed to be rather calm dealing with him unlike when she tried to talk to her earlier.

"So I will cut to the chase. Black Elf, we, the GMs, are challenging you to a dare. Cease killing another player character, NPC (excluding monsters) or a GMs for two weeks straight. When you succeed we will award you by giving you the privilege to help design your class' final skill."

"Seriously?!" ∞ asked, her eyes showed great interest and disbelief.

"If you still don't believe me, we can send you a formal letter that you can use as proof should we go back with our promise."

"Please do so."

"You're a really distrusting woman." said Lei Shen while hiding any trace of the fact that he was impressed by her discretion in his voice.

"And why should I trust the people who placed 1 million crystal coins as my bounty reward?!" ∞ replied rather cool head this time, as if to answer Lei Shen's own calmness as an insult.

Lei Shen let out a soft yet resigned laugh. "I concede the argument to you." he said with a bow. "But we're getting off topic. Do you accept our dare?"

∞ flashed him a resentful glare and said, "Fine, I will."

[_**…to be continued.**_]

**End Notes:** The story will later explain why ∞ is so strong, please be patient and don't start labeling her as a Mary-Sue character just yet.

**War Mage Class: **A hidden wizard class in the northern continent that have cast away their magic staff in preference for close combat. They've developed ways to enchant their bodies and weapons with the powers of the elements to increase their strength, power and speed (at a cost) and even releasing the power from their enchantments into one focused attack. (To my knowledge it's a non-existent class in the latest chapters of half prince that I've read.)

**Fire Brand:** The Fire Enchantment - Increased Attack Power by 25%, All of the user's attacks become fire based. (Physical Defense -25%. Nullify fire based attacks. Receive Double Damage from Water based Attacks.)

**Genocide Wave:** Fire base AoE (Area of Effect) release spell. Fire Brand is required to activate. Using this skill releases all the fire that the user has accumulated in his/her body into a powerful fire wave that incinerates all foes around the user. Fire Brand is canceled after its use.

**Lei Shen: **or Lei Gong is an actual name of a god in Chinese mythology… according to Wikipedia.

**Nán Fāng Zhū Què:** also known as Suzaku in Japan and commonly associated with the phoenix.

**Wu Li**: is the real name of ∞'s player. (Yes I chose it myself after some internet search.)


End file.
